Switched Personalities
by angelaurora7777
Summary: All of our favorite couples have switched personalities! How will this effect their relationship? SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaIno
1. Chapter 1

Title: Switched Personalities

**Title:** Switched Personalities  
**Summary:** What would happen if our favorite Naruto couples switched personalities would they still get together in the end? **Pairings:** SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen (Maybe others)  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Plain and simple.

**The Characters Bios. **

**The Girls-**

**Sakura Haruno**: 14 years old. She is very cold and distant from everyone due to bullying in her young days. She is tormented by fan-boys because of her beauty though she doesn't care about them at all.

Her best friends are Hinata, Ino, and Tenten.

**Hinata Hyuuga**: 14 years old. She's very loud and very energetic, Hinata is always annoying Sakura and being way to close to her. She really wants to be noticed by her father so she's loud, out-there and hyper.

**Ino Yamato**: 14 years old. She is too lazy to do anything and spends most of her time watching the clouds roll by. She was too lazy to help Sakura with bullying, actually at the time she was watching clouds while Sakura had been bullied. She is a tomboy not caring about her looks and just putting her beautiful hair in a messy ponytail everyday. Even with her laziness she does well in school seeing as she's a genius with an IQ of about 200.

**Tenten Nejugga**: 15 years old. She is the ultimate girly girl and obsessed with fate and destiny. She is treated like a servant in her family and has become cold and distant most of the time, though not so much as Sakura.

**The Boys-**

Sasuke Uchiha: 14 years old. He doesn't have a care in the world and lives a happy go lucky life. His family is not very renowned, but he doesn't care because at least his family is alive. Sasuke is Sakura's number one fan-boy and is almost a stalker about it.

He honestly loves Sakura and wishes she would feel the same.

**Neji Hyuuga**: 15 years old. Neji is very unconcerned with the future and cares about the here and now. He isn't distant and it seems that he's on his way to being more like Hinata and although he cares about his little cousin he isn't overprotective of her but he has great trust and respect for her.

**Naruto Uzumaki**: 14 years old. Naruto is very shy and has a major crush on Hinata although she has absolutely no clue. He has tried to become invisible because of the fear of his town's scorn for his reckless parents. The only time he even tries to be noticed is around Hinata so that he can prove himself.

**(A/N: I know this sounds weird but I'm not placing this in ninja time so he wouldn't have a demon inside him).**

**Shikamaru Nara**: 14 years old. Shikamaru is loud and obsessive, always has something planned for the group to do, whether it's going to the arcade or hanging out at the mall. He isn't very smart and is confused at how someone as lazy as Ino gets such good grades.

**Chapter One.**

It started with the Freshmen Class of Konoha High.

Sakura woke up and looked around her room. Today was the first day of high school and she couldn't wait…For it to be over. Sure she gets to hang out with her friends but that just means that Hinata will be crazy and hyper seeing as it's the first day of school and Ino will be grumbling about doing schoolwork and saying "Troublesome" too much. And Tenten will be in the Sophomore classes so she wouldn't be with them.

After brushing her teeth Sakura looked in the mirror. She looked at the reflection of her jade green eyes and her overly pink hair that swung half way down her back.

Suddenly she looked down at her counter in her bathroom and picked up a pair of scissors, with one swift clip she cut off almost all her hair (excluding her bangs) so that it hung right at her neck above her shoulders.

_There that's much better. Now no one will recognize me except my friends, and supposedly my hair was my best quality how was it that freak Lee put it "It shines with youthfulness and its length makes it like a waterfall of sakura blossoms._"  
**(A/N: Y****es Lee is still a freak in green spandex obsessed with Sakura.)**

_Yuck! So maybe the fan-boys will stop harassing me. _

With this slightly happy thought in her head she went down and cooked herself breakfast then picked up her black messenger bag that was filled to the brim with school supplies and walked the two and a half blocks to school.

Once at Konoha High School Sakura looked down at her schedule, she knew she was early, it was to avoid all those fan-boys, but she still wanted to make sure she would get to all her classes on time. If she got chased by a bunch of crazy boys she wanted to know her way around the school.

After scoping out the area for a good 20 minutes she walked to her first classroom and sat down in a seat. She noted that the teacher had not yet arrived and settled herself in pulling out all her school supplies and notebooks unceremoniously and placing them on the desk in front of her, she then proceeded to place her chin on her hands and stare off into space for the next 30 minutes while people came in, soon she had a crowd of boys fighting to get her attention.

Sakura just sat there and stared forward acknowledging no one, until Hinata pushed her way through the crowd of boys.

"SAKURA! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN LIKE FOREVER!" Hinata screamed to Sakura happily. Sakura on the other hand just sweat dropped.

"Hinata I saw you last Saturday. I don't think that qualifies as forever." She reasoned blankly. Hinata shrugged.

"Oh, whatever"

She replied as she plopped in the seat right next to Sakura.

Suddenly a big commotion was heard as Sasuke Uchiha entered the room and flashed a peace sign to the occupants of the room.

He sprinted right over to Sakura pushing over Shikamaru, who after struggling with him at the doorway in a race to see who would get there first had been about to ask to sit by his crush Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura do you mind if I sit with you?" He asked enthusiastically, grinning at the pink haired girl's beauty. He was trying not to drool over Sakura's perfect face. He noticed she had cut her hair, but because of her pink hair she was easy to pick out.

As Sasuke stood there staring at Sakura; Ino walked in and lazily sat down behind Sakura.

Suddenly Hinata got up on the table and started staring at Sakura as well. Sakura sensing a presence much too close to her face looked up into the lavender white eyes of Hinata who was staring intensely and scrutinizing her face.

_Sakura, Sakura, Sakura that's all these dumb boys ever think about what about me? Huh? I'm pretty too, jeez Sasuke notice me why don't you! It's not like Sakura even cares about you as a fanboy, but you sure are yummy!_

Look over here! I'm noticeable, I'm loud and all come on!

_I should have expected this; my own father doesn't even notice me._

Hinata sighed loudly and slid off the table. Sakura sat there with a blank expression but to be truthful she was very confused. Hinata never stared at her so long without blabbering her mouth about something or other and she looked like she was defeated when she slid off the table.

_Don't tell me she's gone over to the dark stalker fan side, was that sigh of defeat because I'm straight?_

The bell rang and the teacher walked in and sat at his desk to call role as students scrambled to get a seat next to their friends and boys all vied for the empty seat next to Sakura.

Sasuke jumped out of the group of boys and sat down defiantly in the seat next to Sakura, ignoring the flames of jealousy from the other boys.

The teacher slapped his book on the desk.

"Everyone sit down in an empty seat, that means all you boys standing there waiting for Sasuke to get intimidated! Get up from the seat next to Sakura!" The teacher said angrily as the boys sadly scurried away and sat down into seats.

With that the start of the freshman class began.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright here's chapter 2, Um, so I see that there are lots of switched stories out there but they all focus

on switching Naruto and Sasuke, but this one is about the couples switching personalities!

So basically the couples are SasuSaku, ShikaIno, NejiTen, and NaruHina. I was inspired to write this

because of this picture of Naruto as a shy boy blushing with Hinata smiling widely with her arm wrapped

around Naruto and flashing a peace sign to the camera. So yah! Please review it makes me smile when I

get them.

**Death Note Lover**: Thanks for being my first reviewer. I'm glad you liked it so far!

**Kitkatjacking**So you should be getting an alert right about now!

To the story!

Oh! Wait! Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and probably never will, but if I did all of my couples in the story would be in there!

Sakura sat there in class barely paying attention to the teacher; after all she was a Haruno a

prodidgy just for her namesake, but a female on top of that.

Instead she was lost in thoughts of revenge.

Revenge on that bottle blond Ami, who had led the group of girls that teased her.

Ami who with her glinting brown eyes had cast the happy Sakura down to the ground and

formed the new cold Sakura.

Ami was the one who had first called her forehead, the first one to tug on her hair and call her

pinky.

Yes, loveable straight A Ami.

Sakura boiled with Hate.

A Hate so strong in fact that Hinata and Sasuke turned toward her with wary eyes.

She was fine with concealing emotions like sadness, love, like, worry, caring and any other you could think of except anger.

Anger was hard, Hate was her entire being.

She finally decided to glare at Sasuke, as if tempting him to ask her a question so she could beat the crap out of him.

Sasuke noting the murderous look in her beautiful green orbs, turned away quickly, red on his

cheeks as he realized he had just sat there staring at her stupidly.

Hinata however did not stop staring.

Although she was considered by most to be Sakura's best friend she really didn't know anything

about why Sakura was like this.

Always so cold and distant or why at the most random times she would become murderous, the

aura around her tainted crimson like blood.

Suddenly she was broken out of her dazed state as the teacher called out

"Hinata, we all know Sakura's beautiful, but please try to stare at the board instead of her."

The whole class burst out in laughter as Hinata blushed, she scratched the back of her head, and

let out a nervous laugh.

She sat down and turned toward the board.

Naurto sat watching Hinata stare at Sakura, as he watched how she studied the pink haired girl he

felt a sinking feeling in his stomach.

_What if my love __Hinata__ loves Sakura, I'd have no chance at all…_

_but__ then __Hinata__ is Sakura's best friend, maybe something happened and she just wanted to know _

_whats__ wrong. _

_If only I could not turn bright red when I'm around her I could ask her myself._

As Naruto pondered this, the bell rang and everyone headed to their next class.

"Hinata. Please come up here."

Said their sensei.

As Hinata walked up with her hands folded behind her head, Naruto snapped out of his reverie

and started to collect his books.

"Hinata, you have to pay attention in class this stuff is important if you ever want a good career.

I'll try to find someone to tutor you, but you have to make an effort alright?" the sensei ended

exasperatedly.

Naruto's ears perked up, he was good in math, and to tutor Hinata would mean

spending lots of time with her.

"Fine sensei, just don't pick anyone real weird and I'll try my best." Replied Hinata.

Naruto made his way over to the teachers desk.

"Um…I –I could tu-tutor Hinata ii-f you l-like." Said Naruto poking his fingers together in a

nervous motion.

"Hey that would be great sensei! Me and Naruto studying all the time!" screamed Hinata

throwing an arm over Naruto and hugging him tightly.

Naruto immediately turned red and his face became very hot.

The sensei looked at the pair, _Huh Naruto seems to have a crush on __Hinata_

_This might be fun._

"Alright then it's settled"

the sensei said

"Naruto you tutor Hinata"

With that Hinata turned toward Naruto.

She leaned close to him her hot breath tickling his ear as she said

"Thank you so much Naruto you saved me from being paired with some weird geek."

Then she gave him a kiss on the cheek, slung her bag over her shoulder and sauntered to her next

class, not hearing the distinct THUD as Naruto passed out from her kiss.

The sensei stood there for a second then doubled over in laughter

seeing Naruto pass out from a simple kiss on the cheek.

_What in the world would happen if they tried to have sex i wonder?_

_Hehe that should be put in one of Jiraya's novels!_

_A shy boy that passes out everytime they try to do it._

_How intriguing._

_Oh right I better get Naruto to the nurse._

Kakashi regained his composure and slung Naruto over his shoulder and took him to the nurse.

On his way he passed Hinata still slowly sauntering toward her next class.

She turned to look at him and noticed Naruto slung over his shoulder.

_Oh no!_

_Is Naruto okay?_

_He has to be!_

_He just has to, he's tough._

_Plus who will look at me with softness in their eyes?_

_Who else will notice me?_

_Who else will tutor me in Math!?_

She quickly darted into her next class and quickly told Sakura to tell the teacher she was going to the nurse

Naruto was unconcious!

Then she ran at full speed to the Nurse's office earning quite a few stares.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright here's chapter 3, Um, so I see that there are lots of switched stories out there but they all

focus on switching Naruto and Sasuke, but this one is about the couples switching personalities!

So basically the couples are SasuSaku, ShikaIno, NejiTen, and NaruHina. I was inspired to write

this because of this picture of Naruto as a shy boy with Hinata smiling widely with her

arm wrapped around Naruto and flashing a peace sign to the camera. So yah! Please review it makes me smile

when I get them.

IMPORTANT:CHAPTER TWO ENDING REVISED!!!!!!

**Death Note Lover**: Thanks for being my loyal reviewer. This chapter is long just for you!

To the story!

Oh! Wait! Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and probably never will, but if I did all of my couples in the story would be in there!

Naruto woke up in the nurse's office and blinked a couple times, why was he in the nurse's

office?

_Her breath tickled his ear………she gave him a kiss on the cheek then got her stuff and left._

Oh yah, his face turned bright red at the thought and he felt a hand on his forehead.

"Are you okay Naruto?

Your face is so red, do you have a fever?"

Asked a melodic voice dripping with concern.

Naruto looked over to his bedside following the length of the arm all the way up to a face.

Her short blue hair was glistening in the fluorescent lights and she looked like she had a halo

around her.

Her long bangs framed her beautiful face perfectly and her lavender eyes had a worried look in

them.

She leaned closer to naruto grasping him into a hug with his head laid on his shoulder (like how

Naruto was holding Hinata after she defeated the bugs)

He whispered "Hinata" with a blush on his cheeks then closed his eyes and snuggled his head

into her, passing out from the close contact.

--------------------------------Meanwhile in her next class-------------------------------------------

Sakura sat there bored, jeez were all her classes going to be like this?

She already knew everything this poor teacher was trying to say.

Besides he was creepy.

Always yelling Youth after every sentence

"You will always need to know Linear Regressions, it is what gives you your Youth!"

Shouted the sensei.

_Are you kidding me?_

Sakura sweat dropped and looked at her classmates, Hinata had rushed to the nurse's office to

see Naruto saying something about him being unconscious.

And Ino was sleeping while Shikamaru was writing a note to pass to Sasuke, who was again

staring at her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------As Sakura turned towards him Sasuke blushed, then a paper ball hit him in the head breaking his

concentration.

_Probably just __Shikamaru__ again._

Hey, Sasuke stop staring at Sakura, she's Mine! She IS! I'm way handsomer than

you with your stupid hair; I mean come on who has a hairstyle that sticks up

like a chicken's butt huh?

Mine's so much cooler, it's longer and it spikes out perfectly, you know Sakura

loves it!

Sasuke felt a vein popping out of his forehead.

_**LET'S KILL HIM! CHA! **_

Screamed Inner Sasuke pumping his fists in the air.

(since Sasuke switched with Sakura he now has an inner while she doesn't!)

Shut up you stupid pineapple head.

There's no way Sakura likes you, if she did then why was she just looking at me?

I'll tell you why!

Because she LOVES me!

CHA!

So there!

With that written he threw the crumpled paper across the room, accidently hitting Ino and

waking her up.

"Ugh, so troublesome"

She muttered, then noticing the note opened it up.

Hey, Sasuke stop staring at Sakura, she's Mine! She IS! I'm way handsomer than

you with your stupid hair; I mean come on who has a hairstyle that sticks up

like a chicken's butt huh?

Mine's so much cooler, it's longer and it spikes out perfectly, you know Sakura

loves it!

Shut up you stupid pineapple head.

There's no way Sakura likes you, if she did then why was she just looking at me?

I'll tell you why!

Because she LOVES me!

CHA!

So there!

_Shikamaru__ likes Sakura?_

_Ino__ felt her heart crunch._

You two are pathetic.

And so very troublesome, why don't you try focusing on something else?

Besides Shikamaru there's someone else who likes you so I hear.

_There __now maybe __Shikamaru__ will stop drooling all over Sakura and start drooling over me!_

She passed the note over to her left, poking the girl's shoulder and was surprised to see two

brown hair buns in her face.

_Tenten_

_But I thought she was a sophomore this year?_

_What's she doing here?_

"What?" said the bun girl irritably.

"Tenten?

What are you doing here, it's too troublesome to have a sophomore in our class"

"Oh shut up Ino, I have to do this class again because I'm a teacher's assistant.

I already finished all my math credits for high school and all the college classes are full until next

semester.

I'm focused on my destiny to become a servant of my family, learning math quickly improves

calculating for tough jobs like bills and taxes.

That I will soon be doing. "

Ino sighed and said

"Whatever just pass this to Ami, and tell her to send it to Shikamaru"

Tenten passed the note to Ami, saying quietly

"To Shikamaru"

Ami flipped her blond hair and rolled her eyes before opening the note herself.

She skimmed it then looked at the last line on the page.

Besides Shikamaru there's someone else who likes you so I hear.

_That's __Ino's__ handwriting, I'd know __cuz__ I copied off her tests in science last year, she got me all A's!_

_Oh this is too good._

She quickly erased the last part of what Ino had written and wrote instead, forging her

handwriting perfectly.

Shikamaru -Why don't you think about someone else, like me?

I think you're so dreamy.

Won't you go out with me Shika?

Love Ino

Then Ami crumpled up the paper again and passed it to Shikamaru, watching his reaction.

_What? _

_This doesn't make sense!_

_The first part sounds like typical __Ino__, but what's this about liking me?_

_Does she mean it?_

_She is really beautiful, even more than Sakura, but I always thought that she was too lazy to have _

_a__ high maintenance boyfriend like me…._

Ami watched as Shikamaru reread the note again and again.

She watched the confusion spread across his face his lips forming a what?

Over and Over again.

Then she saw something she hated

Happiness and hope?

But he should be freaked out, he loved Sakura right?

Shikamaru blushed and his whole face turned red.

_Dreamy, she called him dreamy._

Um, Ino?

I , don't know if you meant what you said, but I think you're really beautiful,

And I was wondering if-

The bell rang and everyone piled out of the classroom, he saw Sasuke make a beeline for Sakura,

But somehow he didn't care.

Ino sat there with her head on the desk sleeping.

Shikamaru walked over and gently shook her to wake up

"Huh?

Did the bell ring?

Hey, Shikamaru."

She said as she woke up and blinked her gorgeous blue eyes.

"He-Hey In-no."

Stuttered Shikamaru

Ino looked at him with a funny face.

_Why is he stuttering, and there's __Sasuke__ talking to Sakura doesn't he care?_

_Did he get what I meant about someone else?_

Shikamaru noticed that Ino suddenly blushed as well.

"Ino, WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND?"

He blurted out bluntly.

"Well, it's very troublesome, but YES!"

She said.

(Yay! one couple down 3 to go!)

The Bell rang again and they both said

"AHH I'm late."

They picked up their stuff and rushed out of the room.

_Shikamaru__ didn't come after me today, it was only __Sasuke__, oh __my he__'s so handsome._

_What? _

_Me lusting after a __fanboy_

_Never!_

Sakura shook her head to clear her thoughts and sat down in her next class.

She was excited this was a sophomore class and she might get to see Neji and Tenten, although

Tenten was in their last class too.

ANYWAY so that's chapter three.

And um yah!

One couple down 3 to go, but don't worry there will be much more love stuff that makes you go AWWWWWWWW for the couples who get together.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright here's chapter 4, Um, so I see that there are lots of switched stories out there but they all

focus on switching Naruto and Sasuke, but this one is about the couples switching personalities!

So basically the couples are SasuSaku, ShikaIno, NejiTen, and NaruHina. I was inspired to write

this because of this picture of Naruto as a shy boy with Hinata smiling widely with her

arm wrapped around Naruto and flashing a peace sign to the camera. So yah! Please review it makes me smile

when I get them.

**Death Note Lover**: Thanks for being my loyal reviewer. This chapter is long just for you!

**Slaveofthekeyboard** Yay you liked it! Thanks!

**Fairyoftime**: Thanks so much! Im updating! I'm glad I made you laugh.

To the story!

Oh! Wait! Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and probably never will, but if I did all of my couples in the story would be in there!

Sasuke sat down at his next class,

_UGH! _

_Why do I have to have an assigned seat?_

Then he noticed the name that was situated next to his

_Sakura __Haruno_

was written neatly the next desk over.

_**I can't believe our luck!**_

_**Sitting **__**next to our Sakura**__** for the second time today!**_

_**CHA!**_

Said Inner Sasuke happily.

Sakura walked into her class and looked around

She immediately took note of the assigned seats and seeing Sasuke bouncing in his chair happily while looking at her assumed she sat by him.

_Huh._

_Could have been worse I could've had to sit by Lee…._

_Shudder…_

She sat down quietly to her seat.

Sakura glanced at Sasuke, he was so hot!

I mean look at those eyes, they were just too beautiful.

So inky black, that there was no way to tell where the pupil began.

She hated her eyes, so green.

So vibrant.

She liked Sasuke's look.

Dark hair, dark eyes.

And there was another problem with her eyes.

They conveyed her every emotion.

That was why she kept her head down so often.

Her eyes were the only thing out of her control.

That and her hair color.

A disgusted expression came onto her face.

Sasuke turned toward his love, blush already on his cheeks.

He saw her look at him with pure disdain.

He felt his eyes water, and turned his head away.

Sakura liked strong men,

Not sensitive.

She liked invincible men.

He composed himself and stared at the board.

_What the hell?_

_Were his eyes watering?_

_Ugh he might be creepier than Lee if me looking at him _

_Made him cry._

_I mean I've looked at him before right?_

_Well maybe not._

_And I definitely have never stared at him, for so long_

_Thinking about his eyes._

For the first time in her life Kurenai saw Sakura staring at a boy.

_And with such soft eyes_

Then she looked at the boy her star student was staring at.

"SASUKE?????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kurenai accidently yelled out loud

Sasuke jumped out of his seat and landed on Sakura's lap as she wrapped her arms around his waist to calm him.

He was shaking like crazy with fear and embarrassment.

Instead she felt his heart speed up and to her surprise hers did the same.

_I..__ he … on .. __me__… and …. Oh… my … god…._

To her horror she felt her ears warm up

Along with the back of her neck and she knew her cheeks would follow.

But to her relief and disappointment Sasuke apologized and climbed off her lap.

Kurenai was standing stock still, embarrassed at her outburst.

"um.. I'm sorry Sasuke I didn't mean to scare you but could you come here please?"

Kurenai's mind was racing.

_OK __OK__… it's fine, just think of your lesson plan. The project!_

Sasuke was coming closer and Kurenai forced a twitching smile on her face.

"Class please continue with your work, and wait for your name to be called."

Sasuke looked confused.

"Sasuke, I'm going to give you your pick for your project partner,

Usually I would just assign seat partners, but I don't know about Sakura."

Sasuke went from confused to overjoyed!

_First pick for a project partner! _

_That totally rocks!_

**YOU better pick SAKURA!**

**Come on weakling tell ****Kurenai**

"I would love to have Sakura as my partner she is very intelligent

And she is a hard worker.

She is my perfect match."

**Our perfect LOVE match! **

**Cha!**

**She will be ours after we seduce her during the project!**

Kurenai watched as a blush formed on Sasuke's face.

"Alright then Sakura will most likely be your partner.

But I will have to ask her her top pick as well."

A frown appeared on Sasuke's face but he nodded.

He walked back to his seat as another name was called

and sat down nervously until he heard

Sakura's name.

She walked up to Kurenai and looked at her blankly.

"Well, someone, more like people have chosen you as their ideal partners.

You get to choose who your partner will be.

Here's the list."

Sakura's eyes scanned the page of Kurenai's messy writing when suddenly a name jumped out at her.

**SASUKE UCHIHA**

Was written in all caps with permanent marker and underlined.

_What's __Kurenai__ thinking?_

_Oh god._

_Did she notice I was staring at him?_

_That's why she screamed __Sasuke's__ name._

_Crap._

"Sasuke."

Sakura said simply and walked away.

She sat down and looked at her new partner.

"we're doing the project together."

Sasuke stood up out of his seat and yelled

"YES!"

He settled back in his seat as he felt everyone turn to look at him.

Tenten turned to look across the room at neji.

_Sigh_

_Hes__ so adorable._

_So cute._

_So hot._

_He'd be the perfect accessory to __moi_

_But then he doesn't have a care in the world for his future._

_No set plan. _

_No realization of destiny._

She sat there staring dreamily at him for the rest of the class.

Neji was aware of Tenten's stares.

He knew she was totally boy crazy and obsessed with her destiny but he couldn't help loving her all the same.

WELL THAT'S IT FOR NOW…

Im kinda having a little writers block but reviews always help!


	5. Chapter 5

Alright here's chapter 5, Um, so I see that there are lots of switched stories out there but they all

focus on switching Naruto and Sasuke, but this one is about the couples switching personalities!

So basically the couples are SasuSaku, ShikaIno, NejiTen, and NaruHina. I was inspired to write

this because of this picture of Naruto as a shy boy with Hinata smiling widely with her

arm wrapped around Naruto and flashing a peace sign to the camera. So yah! Please review it makes me smile

when I get them.

**To all my reviewers! ****:Thanks****! I love you guys so much you make my day!**

To the story!

Oh! Wait! Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and probably never will, but if I did all of my couples in the story would be in there!

Neji sat there and sighed.

Sure he loved Tenten but it seemed like she had not put him in her

Plan for her life.

According to her.

He WASN"T part of her fate.

She was gonna marry another servant of the household.

And over time she would learn to love him.

Personally he thought it would be better to start with love.

Could you really learn to love someone anyway?

He sighed again and sadly shook his head.

Better not to think about her.

_No I shouldn't think about her. _

_I shouldn't wonder about how her long silky locks of hair _

_Would look splayed out on a pillow._

_How her face would look glistening in a light sweat from what they'd done._

_How her body would feel pressed against him._

_NO._

_He shouldn't think of her that way at all._

Tenten stared at Neji.

She couldn't get over the fact that this emotional laid back guy was

The one she'd fallen for.

She wished he was a servant in her house.

That way they could be together.

But she shouldn't think about being with him.

_No I shouldn't think about us together._

_I shouldn't think about his long hair let loose from the pony tail and _

_Falling lightly onto her face while she __lays__ underneath him._

_Shouldn't think of him with a light sweat hovering over her._

_How his body would mold into hers perfectly._

_No she shouldn't think about him with her._

So they were actually thinking about the same thing.

How they shouldn't think about each other that way.

The bell rang and Tenten walked over to Neji cautiously.

He looked up at her curiously.

"What is it Tenten?"

"Um, well Neji,

It's not really like me to go against fate, but.."

"Yah?"

"Will you um, go to the mall with me on Saturday?"

"I would love to go."

"Great!

Perfect!

Um ok then.

I better leave now…hehe"

"bye Tenten."

Tenten skipped out of the classroom.

She was the happiest she had been in a long time.

Neji walked all the way to his next class before it really sunk in.

Suddenly he stopped in the doorway of his class and yelled

"YES!!!!"

Numerous eyes turned to look his way.

He shrugged and sat down in his seat.

Ino was in his class.

Not that that was a surprise she's a genius.

He saw her writing on a piece of paper

And then he was hit in the head with it a few moments later.

_Neji._

_Do you want to double date with me?_

_Im with Shika now!_

He looked at the paper curiously.

Um… yah ok..

Who should I bring?

He passed it back to her.

She seemed to think for a while then scribbled something down.

_Why not just bring Tenten._

_You have a crush on her anyway._

Neji's eyes bugged out of his head when he read that.

Although, Ino **was** smart she must've figured that's why he hung with her.

Alright .

Sounds Awesome!

Ino grinned then put her head down and fell asleep.

Neji couldn't keep Tenten off his mind.

Tenten felt the same.

She couldn't get Neji off her mind either.

Sasuke sat in his class anxiously.

Sakura didn't have this class and he knew boys would be fawning over her.

Someone else was going to be sitting next to her.

Subtly sliding their hand onto her thigh when she wasn't looking.

Then when she noticed she would land her ivory hand on theirs.

Impressed by their boldness she would take their hand in hers.

Interlace their fingers.

And she would smile.

Softly and flittingly like a butterfly opening its wings.

But a smile nonetheless.

Just thinking about it made his leg bounce up and down fast

His eyes glanced over at the clock every chance he got.

-------Over in Sakura's Classroom--------

Sakura was sitting minding her own business when it happened.

She felt some pressure on her thigh.

It was a light pressure, and cautious.

Casual too.

She looked down to see a hand resting there.

Her eyes hardened.

What made this fool think that he could touch her?

_Only one person can touch me._

_Only __Sasuke_

_Wait what?_

_Did I just think that?_

_Something is seriously wrong with my head._

During this period of time the boy sitting next to her thought her expression

Meant that she was allowing this.

He gently caressed the inside of her thigh.

Wondering how her pale skin would feel if it wasn't covered by jeans.

His hand suddenly felt like it had burst into flame.

Needles of pain suddenly spurted from it as he shook it in the air.

He looked into the angry eyes of Sakura.

Her eyes had gone from a nice apple green to a forest green

Dark and dangerous.

Then she rose her hand up again,

The same one that had slapped his hand away,

And Slapped his face hard.

He fell out of the chair with a thump.

The teacher turned around to see Sakura busily taking notes while her seat partner layed on the

ground.

He was holding his cheek in pain.

"Why are you on the floor?"

Sakura looked up at the teacher and said calmly

"He ran his hand up my thigh so I slapped him and he just fell over."

With that the class burst out laughing,

Even the teacher chuckled.

They all knew that was a stupid idea.

No one harasses Sakura Haruno.

The bell rang and she left for her next class.

She sat next to Sasuke and sat down gently in her seat.

Sasuke looked at her legs, covered in blue jeans.

He wondered what they looked like without the jeans.

Slowly in the middle of class he reached out his hand.

And gently placed it on her knee.

She glanced down, but said nothing of it.

Sasuke almost squealed with triumph.

_Im__ touching her! _

_I'm actually touching Sakura_

**And you know she ****likes**** it!**

**She will be ours!**

**Cha!**

Sakura sat still as tingles ran throughout her body.

Sasuke's hand was like a heater.

Her whole body suddenly felt warm.

_What the hell?_

_What is this feeling?_

_It's like I'm wrapped in a nice blanket._

His hand stayed there throughout the class.

Then the bell rang and he lifted it off her to pack up his things.

She felt the heat leave her and shivered.

Then remembering where and who she was she left quickly.

Naruto woke up again and saw Hinata crying anime tears by his bedside.

"WHY DID HE HAVE TO DIE SO YOUNG???

WHY?!!!"

Naruto lifted his head and whispered

"Hinata.. I-im not d-dead."

She turned her tear stained face to him and it instantly brightened.

"You're alive!"

She screamed and then captured him in a hug.

Shaken from her hug he nodded and gulped.

Then she flashed a peace sign and dragged him along with her to their next class.

They sat together and listened to the lecture, Naruto occasionally nudging Hinata awake.

Then near the end of class Naruto said in a quiet voice

"Hinata will you go on a date with me?"

Hinata heard this and her cheeks brightened.

"you like me?"

Naruto gulped and nodded poking his fingers together nervously.

"SURE WHY NOT?"

Hinata cried throwing an arm around him.

"I'll Pick you up on Saturday at 4 OK?"

She said as she waved goodbye.

"Yes. Thank you."

Naruto said.

Then there was another thud as he fainted.

Alrighty then. I'm pretty much gonna stop here for chappy 5..

Cuz well I have homework that I should've been doing and I can't think of any more ideas.

Please give me ideas!! Please! I beg of you!

AND REVIEW!! Please?


	6. Chapter 6

Alright here's chapter 6

Please review it makes me smile when I get them.

**To all my reviewers! Thanks! I love you guys so much you make my day!**

To the story!

Oh! Wait! Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and probably never will, but if I did all of my couples in the story would be in there!

Naruto woke up in the nurse's office again.

_I'm going on a date with Hinata!_

_I am!_

_ME!_

_Wow..._

He passed out again.

Hinata was sleeping in her class.

As she snored and giggles erupted around her she dreamt.

**A young damsel stood by her window. **

**Her violet eyes were staring at the sky longingly.**

**Her love had died a week ago. **

**She could still see his eyes staring at her.**

**Actually it was more like staring past her.**

**Staring at the girl with pink sunset hair.**

**Then he would walk past her, kiss the girl with pastel pink hair.**

**And she would look down her violet eyes brimming with tears.**

**The damsel raised her hand to wipe away the tears brought up by the memory.**

**But a new hand beat her to it.**

**It brushed over her cheek softly and cautiously.**

**Her head rose.**

**Lavender eyes met blue ones.**

**Slowly the damsel rose up on her toes.**

**Her lips met another's.**

**Her eyes roamed over the stranger's features.**

**His looked over the damsel's body as well.**

**She felt the heat build between them.**

**They caught each other in a tight embrace.**

**She wrapped her legs around his waist as they made their way to the bed**

**Kissing feverishly and clutching each other desperately.**

"**I love you Hinata.**

**I love you with all my heart.**

**And tonight, our wedding night I want you to be mine.**

**All mine.**

**No one will ever hurt you again, because I will protect you.**

**I promise."**

**Then the damsel smiled.**

**She loved him too.**

**A new love had bloomed from her old love's death.**

"**I love you too.**

**And I was yours the first time you wiped away my tears.**

**You are my protector always."**

**A naughty glint appeared in her eyes.**

"**Now claim me for your own" she said huskily**

**He kissed her hard.**

**She moaned as he slipped in his tongue.**

**He pushed her gently down underneath him and lay on top supported by his elbows.**

**He cupped her face with his hands and kissed her again.**

**She wriggled her hips under him and heard him growl in response.**

Hinata started awake.

She'd never had a dream like that before.

And she'd never been the maiden in distress.

Never.

She protected others not the other way around.

But in the dream being a damsel wasn't bad at all.

It was nice.

Comforting.

And hot.

Oh yes totally hot.

Tenten was on cloud nine.

A date with Neji was now in her future.

She kept waiting for something to happen.

This love of hers wasn't in her fate.

It wasn't her destiny.

She was supposed to marry a servant of the household.

To fall in love with a servant not Neji.

No not Neji.

_I wonder what our date will be like._

_What should we do?_

_Dinner probably..._

_And then what?_

_Hmmmm…   
I have lots of ill advised ideas for after dinner..._

Neji sat there in happy daze.

Tenten was going out with him!

_Oh I should tell her that we're double dating with Ino and Shikamaru._

Neji quickly whipped out his phone and texted her.

_**Hey baby,**_

_**Do you mind if we double with Ino and Shikamaru?**_

_**I said it was ok, but if you don't wanna then that's fine.**_

_**I'm really looking forward to our date.**_

_**Always yours,**_

_**Neji**_

Tenten's cell phone vibrated quietly.

She took it out and looked at the message.

She wrote back.

**Of course I don't mind**

**It sounds like fun.**

**Omg when you said baby a shiver went all the way up and down my spine.**

**I'm so happy we're going out, I'm on cloud nine!**

**Loving you,**

**Tenten**

Neji grinned as he looked at the message.

He wrote back

_**Baby,**_

_**I'm right with you on cloud nine.**_

_**Our first date can't come soon enough.**_

Tenten was the one grinning now.

Shivers went up and down her spine.

_Oh I love being someone's baby..._

**Sweetheart,**

**Our date will be amazing I'm sure.**

**Only one more day.**

**I'll count the moments.**

_Sweetheart? _

_I like it..._

Neji thought

Ino was sleeping as well.

But her dreams were bogus.

They consisted of numbers and calculations that later she would write down and create a new

computer program with.

Boring.

Shikamaru was different.

He was talking poor unconscious Naruto's ear off.

"And then suddenly she writes that she thinks I'm dreamy.

I was amazed.

And overjoyed!

Have you ever had a crush on someone and then they suddenly want to be with you?

I guess not.

You are way too shy for that kinda thing"

At that moment Hinata walked in.

"Naruto!   
Are you all right?

Will you be okay for our date?"

Hinata said loudly in a worried voice.

"Oh..

Hi Shikamaru."

"Hi Hinata…"

Shikamaru said in awe.

_Shy Naruto dating loud Hinata?_

_That's crazy._

_But then Ino and I are pretty crazy too…_

"So you and Naruto huh?"

Hinata blushed

"Yah."

"wow…"

"What's so wow?

He asked me out and I said yes."

Shikamaru shook his head slowly

"HE asked YOU out?"

Hinata put her hands on her hips

"Yes. Is that a problem?

Am I not pretty enough for your friend?

Should he be lusting after my best friend Sakura instead?"

"No, no that's not it it's just that he's usually so shy."

"Oh… alright then"

Naruto woke up then.

"Ugh. What happened? I had the weirdest dream"

"Really what was it about?" Hinata asked sweetly

"Oh it was about Hinata and-"

Naruto looked up to see Hinata staring at him intensely.

"Never mind…"

"Hey I wanna know!

It is about me!" Hinata cried fearing it was something bad.

"Well um I-I um I um

SHIKAMARU WILL YOU PLEASE LEAVE FIRST?!"

Blurted out Naruto

Ah the dirty minded shikamaru says

"Nice naruto didn't think you had it in you to even dream about that stuff"

Naruto blushed along with Hinata

"Just get out!"

Screamed Hinata

Naruto sighed gratefully as Shikamaru left.

"Well, you were this beautiful maiden and you were crying.

So I wiped away your tears with my hand, and you kissed me.

Then suddenly I just felt so heated up that I grabbed you in a hug and you wrapped your legs

around me.

We kissed with passion as we went over to the bed. I told you I loved you with all my heart and that I would protect you always.

You told me that you loved me to.

Then I layed you underneath me and-

(Naruto blushed here and it took some encouragement from Hinata to go on)

You said for me to claim you, so I kissed you roughly and you wriggled underneath me and me

growled.

Then well then…..

Alright well I'm going to have two different options for the next chapter. I'm either going to go into a really hot and heavy lemon or I'm just going to finish it with someone walking in and cutting it off. So vote please? And review definitely review!


	7. Chapter 7

Alright here's chapter 7

Please review it makes me smile when I get them.

**To all my reviewers! Thanks! I love you guys so much you make my day!**

To the story!

Oh! Wait! Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and probably never will, but if I did all of my couples in the story would be in there!

Oh and I know I said that I might do a lemon….but….well….im not gonna srry?! It would make me change the rating and I don't know if I could write it anyway.

"Then what??" urged Hinata

"well then we kinda..um… did…it..."

"Did what?" Asked Hinata confused 

_What did we do? _

_I don't get it._

Hinata isn't the brightest girl around and is completely oblivious to many things.

She really didn't know what Naruto was talking about.

"we had uum we had um um umummmm w-we h-h-ha-a-d sssssssseee--xx…." Naruto

stuttered throughout the sentence and then gulped big wondering how Hinata would react.

Hinata giggled

"We did?

Wow!

I was wondering how that dream was going to end."

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief.

"So Hinata have you had any interesting dreams lately?"

She nodded enthusiastically

"Yah!

I actually had the same exact dream!

Well my dream cut off sooner, but I had the same dream!"

"_It must mean that we are meant to be together." _(Naruto thought this and accidently said it outloud)

Hinata stiffened.

_Meant to be?_

_Me and Naruto?_

_He is totally hot and nice and sweet._

_And I do like him?_

_Yah I can see us together._

As Hinata realized this she blushed.

Naruto looked at Hinata and noticed the blush on her cheeks.

_Oh no did I say that out loud?!_

"so Hinata I will see you on Saturday?

I can't wait for our date."

Said Naruto as he exited the room

"Huh? Oh yah me too.."

Sighed Hinata

She got up to go home.

Sakura was freaking out.

And Harunos never freak out

She had just come to terms with the fact that she had feelings toward Sasuke.

Now she just had to figure out what to do about those feelings.

_Well there's ignoring them._

_Giving in to them._

_And._

_Nothing._

_Ugh._

_Well giving in to them is not an option until my revenge is finished._

_So I'll have to speed up my revenge on Ami…_

Wonderfully evil plans formed in her head as she walked home.

Suddenly something blinked in the corner of her eye.

**Want to change your look? **

**Come in now!**

**Walk -ins welcome**

_A new look?_

_Sounds like a good place to find a disguise._

She walked into the shop and came out with loads of bags.

She had booby trap devices along with disguise material.

She had a brilliant idea.

_What if I wasn't Sakura?_

_Then I could give in to my feelings!_

_Sasuke could be all mine!_

She grinned ignoring all the stares she got by doing this.

Sakura went into her bedroom to form her new persona.

Miss Haruka (spring flower) Haruno

Sakura started by temporarily dying her hair black.

_That looks so much better!_

_I wish I was born with this hair color instead of nauseating pink._

Then she put in contacts turning her vibrant green eyes a dark purple.

She applied some lip gloss painting her pale lips a deep red.

Then added a light pink blush.

Mascara completed the look.

Haruka was beautiful

Amazingly so.

And Miss Haruka Haruno was going to overthrow Ami.

So yah I would write more but im tired. The next chapter will be the dates probably…..

REVIEW!!


	8. Chapter 8

Alright here's chapter 7

Please review it makes me smile when I get them.

**To all my reviewers! Thanks! I love you guys so much you make my day!**

To the story!

Oh! Wait! Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and probably never will, but if I did all of my couples in the story would be in there!

Oh and I know I said that I might do a lemon….but….well….im not gonna srry?! It would make me change the rating and I don't know if I could write it anyway.

Haruka Haruno didn't walk.

She strutted down the halls.

Her high heels clicked loudly as she sauntered down the hall flipping her black hair back.

Her skirt was short, her top was revealing.

But the weird thing was that she didn't look slutty.

Just hot.

Really hot.

Guys catcalled and whistled as she walked down the hall.

And for once she allowed herself to enjoy it winking at a couple of guys and making them faint

with hearts in their eyes.

She felt powerful.

Then she sighted her target.

Ami..

Rage surfaced on her now dolled up face.

She controlled it though.

Her features realigned to form a perfect angel image.

She walked up to the bitch who had teased her as a child.

"Hi there! You're Ami right?

And you're Karin!

I'm Haruka Haruno, Sakura's cousin"

"Oh you're pinky's cousin, that explains the stupid face and unappealing body structure." Said

Ami snidely

A sexy pouty expression came over Haruka's face.

"Oh I guess you wouldn't want me in your group then.

And I have so many beauty secrets wasted on my cousin."

"Like we would need beauty secrets from someone ugly like you" put in Karin

"Hmm… I thought when guys gave you catcalls it meant you were gorgeous.

And I got lots." Countered Haruka

"She's right Karin. Catcalls say a lot.

And she did get some, not many but some" Said Ami

"Well thanks Ami!", Haruka said giddily, "I can't wait to share some beauty secrets my cousin is such an ugly dork, she won't listen to any of my tips!"

The group cackled.

"ok you're in" said Ami

"great. I'll talk to you later" said Haruka as she flipped her hair and walked away swinging her

hips in a sexy subtle motion.

Guys whooped and hollered as she passed and just for flare she shot a smirk over her shoulder to

her new "group".

Haruka sat down at "Sakura's" usual seat.

Right next to Sasuke.

She crossed her legs and posed perfectly straight like a good girl.

Sasuke walked in and saw a black haired chick in Sakura's seat.

But when he got a look at her face he realized it was Sakura.

Why she would change her appearance so drastically was beyond him.

She was like a total girly girl.

Her posture was perfect her face all dolled up, her clothes showing skin.

_Why is Sakura acting so un-Sakura today?_

Haruka (Sakura remember) turned toward Sasuke feeling his eyes on her.

Remembering that she was Haruka and not Sakura she stopped forming her glare and instead

gave him a pretty smile.

She read the confusion on his face and taking it for unrecognition she introduced herself.

"Hi! I'm Haruka Haruno, my cousin Sakura is sick so I'm taking her place and giving her the

notes and everything. Who are you cutie?"

She saw him blush at the cutie comment and giggled.

_Sakura did not just giggle did she?_

_Ok maybe I was wrong maybe this girl is her cousin…_

_But she looks too much like my love._

Haruka winked at him as the class started.

She copied notes as a good student but then decided to have a little fun.

Carefully she slid her leg towards Sasuke's.

Then she touched them together and overlapped hers with his.

She saw his face go red as he struggled to keep consciousness and attention on the teacher.

Slowly she moved her foot up and down his other leg tickling him and turning him on at the

same time.

Then she pulled back and acted like nothing had happened.

Sasuke sat there confused.

_What just happened here??_

Haruka giggled quietly at his obvious dumbfounded expression.

At the end of class she turned to him and said in a sexy and alluring tone

"Sasuke. My cousin is horribly sorry about the whole project ordeal, so she suggested I do it with you. Come over tonight around 7 and dress casually. OK baby? See ya."

With that she left giving him no time to refuse or even answer.

Sasuke spent the rest of the day thinking about this date with Haruka.

He decided there was no way that she was Sakura in disguise.

**Maybe Sakura likes you and is using this disguise so she can be with you! **

**She loves you!**

**CHA!**

Maybe…

Sakura was freaking out.

And Sakura Haruno never freaks out.

_Why oh Why did I invite him over?_

_Now he's gonna fall in love with Haruka and forget all about plain old Sakura._

_Maybe that's not so bad though._

_I could always tell him I was Haruka._

_That is after I seduce him…_

Sakura picked out the slinkiest low cut dress she had.

It was a dark green silky thing.

She put on sakura blossom perfume and cherry lipstick.

She put on makeup like blush and mascara too.

Then she straightened her hair extra and put product in it to make it shiny and smooth.

The doorbell rang and Sakura went to answer it.

Sasuke stood there as he looked at the angel in front of him.

_Wow._

**She is FINE!**

**I want me some of that!**

**Bam Chicka Wah wah!!**

Sakura looked at the delicious treat of a boy in front of her.

He was dressed in some nice pants and a button down stripped short sleeved shirt.

He was hot.

She tried on her sultry voice and said  
"why Sasuke don't you look nice.

Please pleeeease come in."

Sasuke walked into the house as if in a trance.

She led him over to the couch and they pulled out her laptop to start on the project.

OK! End of this chapter. I want you reviewers to give me some seduction ideas and how far you think they should go in this chapter. When should Sakura reveal that she is Haruka? Now later?? I'm giving you a choice because I didn't follow through last time. So please review and answer these questions for me?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Sensual Seduction

Will he ever figure it out?

"So baby, I think we should do the project on Japanese culture" Haruka said as she leaned over to Sasuke.

"What about Japanese culture should we do it on?" Sasuke said gulping at the way Haruka was talking to him.

"Hmm… Well how about we do this on the geisha" Haruka said "I know all about them anyway, they trained me to be one when I was little"

Sasuke plastered on a shocked look "What do you mean?"

"My parents thought that since I was so unique and beautiful I would make a gorgeous geisha. So they trained me, but I refused to sleep with one of my patrons and quit."

"Wow. That's really pretty cool of you. Do you think you could perform some geisha tasks for our projects?" Sasuke said imagining her in a beautiful silk kimono.

"Sure. No big. But, I 'all need to practice. So why don't you come over and I'll refresh my moves."

"What exactly does a geisha do?" Sasuke asked nervously.

"Well, we are temptresses, teases, we seduce but we aren't prostitutes"

"You… You're going to …. Sed-sed-sed seduce me?" Stuttered Sasuke sweating bullets

Haruka giggled. "Why yes I am." She smirked at him "In front of the whole class"

"That's co-c-c-cool…... but what if Sakura gets better? She is technically my partner"

"Why? Don't you like me?" Haruka said putting on a sexy pout

"Of Of course I d-do, but Sakura is my partner"

"Well, don't let anyone know, but she also got trained. she quit before I did though, once she figured out that you actually have to sleep with your patrons."

"O-ok. Well then. I will come back tomorrow?"

"Yep, well I'll see you later hottie" Haruka said as she led him to the door.

"I can't wait to seduce you" She whispered in his ear making him shiver.

THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL!!

"So then she said that she couldn't wait to seduce me and I think I might be falling for her."

"But what about Sakura, I mean I thought you loved her!" Shikamaru exclaimed loudly

Sasuke blushed in embarrassment and clamped a hand over the loud boy's

mouth.

"I do love sakura, but really what interest has she shown except for that one time

when she let me touch her?"

"She did pick you as her partner" Naruto put in helpfully

"True…"

"I think that she likes you. She just doesn't know how to show it."

_Doesn't know how to show it? Hmm… Oh my gosh! Maybe Sakura really is Haruka _

_and that's why she's using a different persona!_

**Cha! **

**We are geniuses!**

"You're right. Um guys? Have you ever realized how much Haruka looks like Sakura?"

"Well they are r-r-related-d. Ar-r-rent they?" Naruto stuttered

"Yep. But I think it might be more than that. I think Haruka is Sakura"

"No way. That's crazy!" Stated Neji

Later at lunch Sasuke approached Hinata.

"Hey Hinata I've been looking for you" Sasuke said

"Yes? Sasuke what's up?" Hinata said happily munching on a sandwich.

"Well have you noticed Sakura and Haruka look alike?"

Hinata nearly choked on her sandwich.

"Well I think it's crazy cough Haruka cough doesn't act anything like my cough friend Sakura. choke choke" Hinata half cough choked said

"Yah, but I just can't get rid of the feeling that they are the same person"

"They are." Ino butted in. "I can't believe no one recognized her."

Hinata, Tenten and Temari gaped

"I KNEW IT!!" shouted Sasuke

The lunch room turned to look at him

He sat down slowly

So…. Then at the house….

Haruka was getting ready putting on white face and neck paint, applying deep red lip color and bright pink blush.

When she noticed a streaks of pink hair in her dyed black locks.

**NOOOO!!**

**Sasuke is coming over today! **

**He can't know that we are sakura!**

**Crap……**

_Do I have any more hair dye? No… well…. I guess I'll have to seduce him as Sakura _

_then.._

She hurriedly took off her makeup and scrubbed her hair out to reveal pink hair.

But she forgot her lovely contact lenses. Her eyes remained a perfect purple.

She put on her makeup and was about to meet Sasuke when she realized her purple eyes.

_So pretty. But Sasuke knows me as a green eyed pink haired girl…_

**Besides that purple doesn't go with your pink hair.**

_Shut up!_

She placed the contacts in a case and went down to meet Sasuke.

Sasuke knocked and she silently let him in.

Then closing the door carefully behind her she walked him over to a table set with tea and sake.

Slowly she poured him a cup revealing her creamy white wrist.

She reached over him brushing her chest against his as she set his cup down.

Her cherry blossom perfume wafted up to his nose and he shuddered.

_Haruka is Sakura but now Sakura is acting like Haruka!_

_This is way too confusing._

Sakura was near fainting. She hadn't acted like a geisha in years. Slowly she

Lowered herself down onto Sasuke's lap and turned her upper body with a cup in

Hand.

She gently pushed it against his lips and tilted it slightly when he opened his

mouth. She turned again moving her bottom against his hips in the process and

Sasuke groaned a bit at the sudden friction. She set the cup down and Sasuke

slowly reached out and loosened the obi that held her dress up.

Sakura stood up and her dress now slackened revealing her upper thigh as she

walked in long strides (contrary to tradition… she knew he loosened it and wanted

to show him some leg)

Then suddenly the kimono dropped down from her neck to around her shoulders

showing cleavage.

She turned and her ivory skin shown beautifully.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke pulled his eyes back up to her face.

"Did you loosen my obi?" she asked

"Well- I – you-know-I –I just- hah- um"

"Because if you wanted to see what's underneath, I would've done it myself"

The silk glided down her legs as the kimono dropped to reveal lingerie

Underneath. The white see through material complemented her figure perfectly.

It clung to her bosom and bottom and hugged her slim hips tightly.

Her pure white bra and underwear were visible but thankfully covered the

necessary parts well.

She strutted over to Sasuke and straddled his waist.

She ground her hips into his and kissed him softly on both cheeks.

Then suddenly she got up.

Her face changing from seductive though innocent back to blank as she said simply

"Well, I think that that will do for the geisha's role. Then we can inform then about Japanese culture and social structure"

Sasuke's face was beet red and when he finally snapped out of his practical

fainting spell he nodded mutely.

"You're gonna do that in front of the entire class?" he asked nervously

"Yes, make sure to loosen the obi enough for me to slip it off easily." Sakura said

offhandedly as she redressed.

"Right… Sure"

"Ok, well that's all we needed to rehearse. Just remember your lines."

"I only say the stuttering sentence of the loose obi right?" Sasuke asked

"Correct. Now you may go. I will see you tomorrow." Sakura stated as she walked to her room.

"Great…" Sasuke said as he let himself out.

**That was totally hot!**

**She so likes us.**

**Did you see her body?**

**It was freaking amazing!**

_Yah her body is as amazing as her mind. _

Sakura was thankful for her white makeup.

Because underneath her face was a heated red.

_This is so not okay. _

_Everyone is going to see me like that in school tomorrow._

_Just cope Sakura. You had to do this for older men before._

**Besides you get to seduce Sasuke. **

**Next time give him a real kiss!**

_**SOOOOO The next chapter will be the seduction in front of class. These geisha moves are nothing like actual geisha moves. Cuz basically I know like squat about geisha and I wanted her to really get him hot.**_


End file.
